


Флаг произвольного цвета

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash, Worms, characters may be ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Cначала тебе суют в руки флаг произвольной расцветки, а потом ты сам не замечаешь, как лезешь за него умирать.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Флаг произвольного цвета

**Author's Note:**

> В команде кто-то задал вопрос, будет ли у нас кинк на поедание червей. Дальше ситуация развивалась в духе: «Фу, из этого невозможно сделать кинк!» — «Ну-ка подержите мое пиво». — «А можно еще вот так!» Так появился этот текст.

— Ну вот, Поттер, ты допрыгался, сейчас будешь есть червей! — сказал Уоррингтон (то есть, конечно, полковник Уоррингтон), заявившийся к их костру в компании Финнигана и старика Дингла. 

После того как он появился в прошлый раз, Поттер прошел полосу препятствий со скованными руками. Члены отряда приняли это за выпендреж руководства, но Драко слышал разговор перед началом. «Мы не договаривались, как. Может, за спиной», — пытался поддеть Уоррингтон. Поттер, выставив запястья вперед, отжалел ему улыбку: «Оставь что-нибудь на следующий раз, Касси». Полосу он проходил, будто за ним гнался весь ад, — и, к удивлению Драко, прошел. Вернувшись, лениво поинтересовался у Финнигана: «Ну что, я хоть уложился в норматив?» — бесподобная наглость. С него текло в три ручья. За вычетом этого, он выглядел как обычно — как памятник самому себе, и по его монументально застывшему брехальнику нельзя было понять ничего. Так что всем было прикольно. 

Но сейчас даже идиот не спутал бы ситуацию с дружеской шуткой. Неуверенность на натужно веселых лицах Финнигана и Дингла говорила об этом красноречивее слов. 

Драко должен был присматривать за побулькивающим в котлах супом, но вместо этого смотрел, как его командир молча выплюнул стебелек вереска, поднялся с пожухлой травы и ушел в палатку, демонстрируя придуркам прямую спину и идеальный зад. 

Как оказалось, рано он обрадовался. Поттер вернулся с лопатой: 

— Да без проблем. 

— Рыжий, пошли, поможешь с насосом, — окликнул Ли Джордан Найджела, и они ушли. 

Драко понимал, что так выглядит лояльность, но сам не двинулся с места. Во-первых, у него суп, за которым скоро выстроится очередь в двести с лишним голодных рыл. А во-вторых, ни одной причины быть лояльным. 

Про Поттера говорили, что он выскочка и паркетный герой. Еще про него говорили, что пять лет назад он почти в одиночку ликвидировал путч, подавив в зародыше разгорающийся военный конфликт. Драко относил себя к проигравшей стороне, так что не знал, какая версия хуже. Но если бы его спросили, что он думает о Моне Лизе, он сказал бы, что стоит заменить ее на раскадровку того, как Поттер наклоняется, держа одной рукой короткий черенок; давит на наступ так, что становится видна рифленая подошва его ботинка; и выпрямляется, держа на лопате ком земли. Для искусства без разницы — солдафон или купчиха. А Драко особенно дорог кадр, когда черные форменные брюки, которые на Поттере выглядят как подиумные, плотно обтягивают его крепкий, как орех, зад… Еще месяц-другой подобных, с позволения выразиться, «учений» — и он начнет засматриваться на дуплистые ивы. 

Поттер стряхнул ком на землю. Сел так, что кучка грунта оказалась между его коленей. Слегка пнул ногой, рассыпая, и вытащил дождевого червя. 

Драко смотрел, как червь извивается в пальцах загорелой руки, свисающей с колена, и боролся с тошнотой. Воображение всегда было его врагом. Еще он чувствовал странную униженность. Сейчас Поттеру предстоит через силу давиться червяком, потом блевать на потеху трем мудакам на глазах у десятка подчиненных. 

Он не симпатизировал Поттеру, скорее уж Уоррингтону. Но Поттер был его командиром, а Уоррингтон не был, и то, что Поттер вынужден плясать под его дудку, где-то очень глубоко внутри задевало Драко. Впрочем, именно за это он ненавидел человеческую природу — сначала тебе суют в руки флаг произвольной расцветки, а потом ты сам не замечаешь, как лезешь за него умирать. 

Он перевел взгляд на огонь, подавляя внезапный импульс прервать это. Сказать что-то. Что угодно. Например, что он как медик запрещает есть червей сырыми. Но это было бы полным бредом — лезть в дела четырех людей старше его по званию. Поттер не идиот. Если бы счел нужным — сам бы потребовал термообработку. 

Драко ожидал, что командир, по крайней мере, махнет, чтобы все убирались. Сам он точно предпочел бы делать это наедине, моля небеса, чтобы об этом никогда никто не узнал. Вместо этого Поттер поднял червя на уровень глаз, — червь извивался, все еще, как и Драко, наивно надеясь на что-то, — открыл пошире рот, положил на язык и разжевал. 

Вид у него при этом был такой, словно он каждый день ест дождевых червей на завтрак, Уоррингтонов на обед, Динглов на ужин, а такими, как Финниган, вытирает задницу. Словом, обычный поттеровский вид. Но в голове у Драко слегка перемкнуло. 

Он надеялся, что от шока. 

Поттер тем временем выудил из кома еще одного червяка. Точнее, полчервяка, неподвижный обрубок не длиннее дюйма. Как и в первый раз, запрокинул голову и опустил свою добычу в рот. У него были белоснежные зубы, как у молодого хищника, а к распахнутым губам больше всего подходило старомодное сравнение с лепестками. 

Так-то вообще Поттер и лепестки были явлениями из разных миров. Когда его рот произносил слова, на ум приходили ветвистые обсценные конструкции, а не поэтические сравнения. Однако то ли сыграл свою роль специфический телесный цвет дождевого червя, то ли все дело было в поттеровской позе. Но в ту долю секунды, когда он, запрокинув голову, выдвинул вперед язык, время для Драко остановилось. В мозгу загорелись огненные надписи «минет» и «отдрочить на язык». Второе, строго говоря, даже не было надписью — скорее, картинкой с его участием. Возбуждение резкое и острое, до темноты в глазах, ударило пыльным мешком и схлынуло, и он сглотнул колючий ком в горле. За мгновение он успел забыть про то, где находится, про суп, про Уоррингтона, про червей и теперь заново включал функции, как компьютер после перезагрузки. 

— Ну и как оно? Вкусно? — голос Финнигана окончательно вернул его в реальность. 

— Съедобно. 

— Я не могу это видеть, — подал голос Дингл. 

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что это большая неприятность в моей жизни? — чуть насмешливо ответил Поттер. 

— А что, нет? — хмыкнул Уоррингтон. 

— Где-то между визитом в министерство и дежурством по кухне Кэрригана, — он выцепил из рассыпавшегося кома еще одного червя. 

Этот был живой и шевелился. Поттер опять, задрав голову, открыл рот «на размер члена». Драко с его места были видны даже крошечные пузырьки слюны на напряженном толстом языке. Расслабленные губы были нежными, наверняка «сладкими», мягкими наощупь. Держа червя пальцами за один конец, Поттер опустил второй конец в рот. Драко показалось, что он сам ощутил прикосновение свернувшегося в кольцо хвоста на языке. И оно не вызывало омерзения. Наоборот. Одуревшее сознание, как встречный автомобиль, посигналило Драко, что, если бы Поттер позволил, с него сталось бы сейчас облизать несчастного червя. 

Пальцы разжались, умопомрачительный рот сомкнулся в жесткую линию. Иллюзия прервалась. Поттер, лениво жуя, посмотрел на скульптурную группу из Уоррингтона, Дингла и Финнигана. Обвел сдержанно-веселым взглядом своих бойцов и покосился на сидевшего в двух шагах от него Драко. 

В дамских изданиях его глаза называли изумрудными, но — Малфой разбирался в камнях, — сравнение было фальшивым. Они были цвета битого бутылочного стекла. Блеск этой дряни обходился ему дороже всего. 

Поттер быстро отвел взгляд. Но настроившийся на него Драко почти физически почувствовал его раздражение, недовольство его присутствием. И вдруг понял, что Поттер никогда раньше не ел червей. Что все эти ставки неспроста — ему что-то надо от Уоррингтона. И что он, Драко Малфой, больной мудак. 

Поттер ногой раскатал земляную кучку в совсем уж тонкий блин. Драко тем временем потянулся к куцему хвосту. Стянул с волос резинку, как бы случайно порвал ее, выругался и кинул в огонь. Светлые волосы рассыпались по лицу. Теперь можно было наблюдать дальше, не светя направо и налево выразительным таблом. 

Уоррингтон скрывал за весельем сильную неприязнь. Это было предсказуемо, учитывая, что он был знакомым отца. Расположенный к Поттеру Дингл нервничал, Финниган тупил, как обычно. 

Поттер невозмутимо выискал себе новую жертву, отряхнул от земли и потащил в рот. Ему следовало бы посочувствовать, но сочувствовать не получалось. Хотя он виртуозно изображал равнодушие и хвастовство, это не была актерская игра в чистом виде. Какая-то его часть действительно считала любое издевательство пустяком, действительно была выше обстоятельств и искренне потешалась над ситуацией. Оставалось только гадать, что сделало его таким. 

Ребята, кто не был занят делом, смотрели, но не придавали значения происходящему. Для них все выглядело просто: наш командир опять показывает класс, вон, даже из соседнего отряда сползлись посмотреть. А Малфой снова не мог оторвать взгляда от его губ. Но теперь словно чья-то рука перевернула ситуацию, как песочные часы, — и его воображение сделало кувырок. Больше не хотелось трахать этот рот. Хотелось благоговейно вылизывать. Губы, руки, все, что позволят. Хоть ботинки. Он сам не заметил, как похоть сменилась одержимостью. 

— Червяки кончились. Если хочешь продолжения, накопай еще, — Поттер кинул Уоррингтону лопату рукоятью вперед так аккуратно, словно подал. 

Уоррингтон поймал ее и отправил в обратный полет: 

— Будем считать, достаточно. 

Перекинувшись парой незначащих фраз, чужие ушли. Поттер, подхватив лопату, направился в палатку. Драко, посмотрев ему вслед, осуждающе покачал головой. 

— Не пытайтесь повторить это дома! — предупредил он и тоже поднялся. — Нев, присмотри за супом. Только не вздумай добавлять ничего на этот раз. 

Захватив сумку с медикаментами, он помедлил перед входом в командирскую палатку. Запнулся взглядом за торчащую среди травы лопату, броском вогнанную в землю до половины штыка. Поттеру не было свойственно раскидывать вещи. 

— К вам можно? 

— Входи, — голос звучал, как обычно. 

С его ростом пришлось наклониться, чтобы нырнуть за тент. Поттер спокойно и неспешно — большие пальцы рук в карманах — слонявшийся вдоль брезентовой стены, остановился и повернулся. Глаза Драко не сразу привыкли к полутьме, но взгляд сходу выцепил красный крест на аптечке, лежащей поверх спальника в дальнем углу. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Когда вернемся, не забудьте еще провериться на паразитов. 

— Буду иметь в виду, — отчеканил Поттер. — Что-то еще? 

Вообще-то у Драко был к нему разговор, но он мог немного подождать. А вот желание сделать глупость было почти нестерпимым. 

— Разрешите задать личный вопрос? 

— Слушаю, — резко сказал он и отвел взгляд. 

Драко краем мозга удивился. Он еще ни разу не видел начальство уязвимым или поддавшимся эмоциям. 

Было страшно. Но быть трусом рядом с Поттером казалось совсем уж запредельной ущербностью. 

— Можно вас поцеловать? — вопрос был риторическим; он просто хотел, чтобы Поттер знал. 

— Можешь мне даже отсосать, но будет быстрее, если ты просто скажешь, что тебе надо, и я постараюсь это решить. У меня нет предубеждений на твой счет. 

Драко уронил челюсть от такой фамильярности — и слепоты. Пусть даже у Поттера адреналиновый отходняк, но черт! На фоне его обычного самообладания это было так же дико, как если бы статуя Хэвлока вдруг попросила укутать ее в пледик. 

— Ловлю на слове, — сказал он пересохшим ртом и шагнул вперед плавно, чтобы Поттер его, чего доброго, не вырубил. 

Поттер не шелохнулся, смотрел на него с холодным интересом. Это было разрешение. Не слишком вдохновляющее, но Драко толкало в спину понимание, что это единственный шанс. На тысячи возможных ситуаций — единственный. И он потянулся к губам. Скользнул вбок до самого уголка, открыл рот и быстро прикусил нижнюю. 

Отстранился и, почти задыхаясь, уточнил: 

— На слове отсосать.

В конце концов, он был Малфоем, а Малфоям свойственно выжимать из ситуации максимум. 

Поттер посмотрел на него пронзительно. 

— Сегодня не ваш день, да? — тихо сказал Драко. 

Сканирующий взгляд пробирался под кожу, под ребра, под черепную коробку. 

— Зачем? 

— Мы торчим здесь уже три месяца, а про меня болтают, что я вылитая баба. 

— Те, кто болтает, сами вылитые бабы. Я спросил, зачем это тебе? 

— Вы это сейчас серьезно? — его трясло, это был достаточный ответ. 

— А ты серьезно? 

Вместо слов Драко опустился на колени. Нелогично спросил: 

— Если кто-нибудь войдет? 

— Без спроса сюда никто не войдет. 

Как во сне, Драко потянулся к пряжке ремня, но Поттер куда быстрее расстегнул брюки, приспустил вместе с бельем. Драко коснулся ровного напряженного члена, кровь зашумела в ушах, и все вдруг стало очень серьезно. 

— Тебе так удобно? — Драко хотел бы, чтобы в голосе было смущение или хоть что-то кроме заботы о подчиненных. — Можем переместиться на спальник. 

— Так правильно. 

Он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро. Поэтому водил языком, запоминая. Нежно посасывал головку. Обхватывал губами так мягко, как только мог. Поттер оставался неподвижен, как статуя, двигались только глаза под полуприкрытыми веками, смотрели холодно. Потом на его щеках выступили желваки. Только услышав, как он, уже теряя контроль, тихо мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, Драко насадился на его член горлом. Плотно прижал языком, сделал несколько резких движений и замер. 

Было восхитительно и больно. Он получил, что хотел, но оказалось, этого так мало, что лучше бы не получал. 

Он поднялся. Поттер застегнул одежду. 

— Опыт или талант? 

Драко понимал, что это комплимент, но сейчас холодный недоверчивый тон Поттера был некстати. Его все еще переполняли эмоции, в горле стояли слезы, и он не был настроен шутить в духе «не дайте пропасть дарованию». 

— Ни то, ни другое. 

Поттер отошел, сел на раскладной стул и позвал: 

— Иди сюда. 

Драко подошел. 

— Ближе, — Поттер потянул его на себя за ремень и как-то очень ловко расстегнул. Драко оторопел. 

— Что вы делаете? 

— Не люблю оставаться должным. Тем более Малфоям. 

— Вы мне ничего не должны и… Боже, нет, пожалуйста, не надо. 

Поттер успел положить руку на мокрый от смазки хлопок трусов, и голос Драко сбился на шепот. Если бы в мире проводился конкурс на самое неубедительное «нет», он взял бы все призы. Но, в его понимании, он все равно заслуживал памятника за эту попытку. Какого-нибудь безымянного обелиска. «Одному из бесчисленных миллионов людей, кому не отсосал Гарри Поттер». Пора было это прекращать. Он откусил ртом воздух и сказал внятно: 

— Сэр, пожалуйста, остановитесь. 

Поттер невозмутимо посмотрел на него снизу вверх: 

— Почему? 

Чертово битое стекло. 

— Я не смогу молчать, — сказал Драко. 

Поттер поднялся и отвернулся: 

— Все-таки талант. Что же, за мной должок. 

Снаружи доносились сердитые выкрики, что-то насчет пропавшей пилы, и попсовый мотивчик из тех, которые при Поттере лучше было не ставить. Судя по перевернутым цифрам на пластиковых часах, плотно обхватывающих узкое загорелое запястье, до обеда оставалось 23 минуты. 

— Господи, вы еще безумнее, чем я думал, — сказал Драко. 

— Безумнее? — Поттер почти заинтересованно развернулся к нему. 

— Нет, — Драко пожал плечами. — Просто не заставляйте меня говорить другие слова. 

Они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали. Нужно было начинать разговор, но в голове шумело. Сейчас Драко готов был трахнуть даже иву без дупла. Он постарался собраться с мыслями. 

— Еще одну минуту, сэр. Здесь можно говорить? 

— Мы уже говорим. 

— О серьезных вещах? 

— Это каких? 

— Например, если бы вам вдруг захотелось ответить, почему мы торчим здесь который месяц почти без снаряжения и связи? 

Цепкий взгляд Поттера стал почти теплым. 

— Конкретно здесь говорить об этом можно. Но не нужно. 

— Отлично, я и не про это пришел поговорить. Вам нужно прекратить это с Уоррингтоном, — сказал Драко. — Даже если вы выиграете, он не отдаст вам то, что вам нужно. Он поймет, что это что-то важное, если еще не понял. 

Лицо Поттера снова стало бронзовой маской. Наконец он пожал плечами: 

— Он считает, что я идиот. 

— А вы считаете, что он идиот! 

— У тебя все? 

— Нет. Поспорьте на меня. Я сделаю то, что надо. Можете не сообщать мне, на что вы играете. Хотя, если бы я хотел, я узнал бы у Уоррингтона. Но чем дольше вы играете, тем яснее, что происходит. Если понял я, поймут и другие. 

— Он не будет на тебя спорить. С чего бы, ты мой подчиненный. 

— Малфоев невозможно заставить делать то, что они не хотят, — Драко улыбнулся, хотя не видел ничего смешного в поттеровском недоверии. — Вы не в курсе этого, но он в курсе. Просто предложите ему. 

— Невозможно заставить? — повторил Поттер пренебрежительно. — Парень, тебе сколько лет? 

— Вообще-то я старше вас на два месяца. Но знаете, все эти лекции, экзамены, специализация на нейротоксинах отнимают кучу времени, — высокомерно огрызнулся Драко. — Захочется умереть быстро — обращайтесь. 

Поттер поморщился. 

— Ну да, я умру, а воевать кто будет? В любом случае, сейчас ты в армии. Тебе говорят — ты выполняешь. 

— Подчиняться уставу входило в мои изначальные желания. Я имел в виду что-то более экзотическое. 

— Не думаю, что твой отец будет рад чему-то более экзотическому. 

— Нет. Но я буду. 

Поттер посмотрел на него задумчиво. Потом вдруг поднял руку и коснулся волос Драко, заправил касающуюся губ прядь за ухо. 

— Ох уж эти серебристые волосы. Напоминание, что и в Малфоях может быть что-то хорошее. 

— Вот сейчас обидно было, — соврал Драко. 

Ему не было обидно. Ему было умопомрачительно. 

— Забавно, что ты знаешь своего отца хуже, чем я. 

— Вы знаете его с другой стороны, — спокойно возразил Драко. — Это не значит, что вы знаете его лучше. 

Поттер смотрел на его волосы, больше не пытаясь касаться. Сказал с усмешкой, словно о чем-то постороннем: 

— Каждый раз, как вижу, шрам ноет… И сердце. 

Драко не знал, что на это можно ответить. Так что сказал только: 

— Шрам залечить не смогу. Сердце — попробую.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
